pradheepfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethan
Ethan is a playable ally in Pradheep and Pradheep 2. Profile Early Life Ethan was born in an unknown year somewhere in Oviedo. Years of being spurned by women and society as a whole led to him studying the blade, which he did indeed master. During his years of training, he met and befriended a number of inhabitants of the Kingdom of Live Oak, as well as David, who would eventually move in with him. For most of his life, Ethan resided in a secluded area outside of Oviedo Forest. Pre-War Establishing himself as a talented mercenary, Ethan lent his services to many clients - the most notable of these being Jonathan, who retained his services for longer than anyone else. After a while, he had become known as being Jonathan's main enforcer. With his home being as isolated as it was and with no monetary incentive, Ethan took little interest in the political ongoings of Oviedo. The Greystone War Concerned about the safety of his Live Oak friends, Ethan rushed to aid them, arriving at a critical moment in a battle against Brayden and some Greystone soldiers. Afterwards, Ethan joined Pradheep's party and accompanied them for the rest of the war. Post-War Little changed about Ethan's life after the formation of the Continental Oviedo Empire, as mercenary work continued to be just as profitable, especially with the emergence of the Meninists, the Cult of Calvinism, and the persistence of Colton Loyalists. At some point, Ethan was tasked by Jonathan with retrieving an unknown artifact. Sometime after retrieving it, a few of Ethan's friends stole the artifact and promptly formed a gang to oppose Jonathan's business practices. Civil War and Changing Allegiance When Mike and Tori were captured by the Calvinists, Ethan met Pradheep, Sarah, and Jason along the way and promptly joined their mission. Once they were successful, Ethan went back to Ellie's castle, where he was present for the fire that engulfed the entire palace. Escaping unharmed, Ethan and his friends searched the ruins for bodies. When Jwong discovered the body of Prince Paul, he quietly told everyone to leave before informing Ellie. Initially ignoring the aftermath of the fire, Ethan resumed his quest to regain the artifact stolen by his former allies. Just outside their base, Ethan was met by Pradheep, Sarah, Jason, Joey, and Ryan, all of whom had banded together to help clear Pradheep's name from his arrest warrant for the fire. The group helped Ethan retrieve the artifact and return it to Jonathan. Ethan then chose to join the party in their journey to exonerate Pradheep. Almost immediately after the battle at Oviedo Marketplace, Ethan received a suggestive letter from Ellie promising a reward if he abandoned Pradheep and joined her instead. Keeping the letter a secret, Ethan quietly left the group without speaking to anyone. Some time later, Ethan left Ellie's group in search of Pradheep, believing that by defeating him, he would earn Ellie's favor. However, he would soon be defeated and returned to Ellie's party. Ethan once again fought alongside Ellie in the battle inside Brayden's cave, finding defeat while Ellie was struck a mortal blow. Though furious at Pradheep for causing her death, he came to understand that the entire ordeal was Brayden's fault and joined Pradheep and his allies for their fight against him. Pradheep's Reign Receiving an official pardon from the new kingdom, not much changed about Ethan's life following the war. Though not offered a cabinet position, Ethan occasionally found himself in the service of Pradheep, mostly to deal with outlying threats that he wished not to send troops out for. Return of Colton and Disappearance Being asked to embark on a quest to investigate a crashed zeppelin, Ethan traveled with Pradheep, Sarah, David, Pedro, and Sam T to the location. Somewhere along the way, though, Ethan left the group, with David vaguely remembering "something about a girl." Ethan would be MIA for the remainder of the crisis. Personality Relationships TBD. In-game TBD. Quotes TBD. Etymology Ethan is a Hebrew name, meaning firm, enduring, and strong-willed. Trivia TBD. Category:Characters